For example, in Patent Document 1, there is described a device that performs display such that a name of an intersection is not overlapped on a guidance route. From among rectangular regions into which a display screen is divided in a grid, the device selects one region in accordance with a preferential condition of: no inclusion of an own vehicle mark, the guidance route, and a general road; and a location at the upper part of the screen, and determines the inside of the region as an intersection name display region.
Also, in Patent Document 2, there is disclosed a vehicle navigation device that displays a name of a crossing road crossing with a traveling scheduled road at a position in which the name is located in the vicinity of the traveling scheduled road, and which is obviously recognizable as a road name indicating the crossing road.